My first Valentine
by Jiin-Chan
Summary: Ryoma & Sakuno's first Valentine, in KINDERGARTEN? First meting, and probably first love. A BETTER -ISH  VERSION.


Hey. This is a special valentine one-shot! I hope you like iit! Sorry i couldn't upload it on Valentines day! Honestly i tried, but my computer suddenly decided to break down. Don't worry i'm going to sue it!

**Well this is an updated (better-ish) version, thank you SasoLOVE111 for telling me, and I'm terribly sorry for those who have been tortured by reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pot**

_Summary:_

_Ryoma and Sakuno's first Valentine. _

_

* * *

_

_My First Valentine_

"Okaa-saan! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO KINDERGARTEN!" a five year old boy said.

"Why not?" said the mother of the boy.

"The old man said it was valentine's day, and I have to kiss EVERY girl! And I don't want that!"

"Ahh, he said that! Wait a minute Ryo-chan" She said and went to the living room. Even tough she smiled, but you can sense a very 'dark' aura.

All the seven year old boy could hear when his mother went to the living room, was a smack and a -I'm sorry reply.

"Then Ryo-chan. Let's go!" She said with a smile in her face and a magazine in her hand.

He was about to protest, but when he caught a glimpse of his father laying down at the floor with a huge 'bump' in his head. He gulped.

His mother went out to start the car, he was on the way, but his father took him by his shirt collar. "Oyaji! Let Go!"

"Noo Way Seishounen!" his father, Echizen Nanjirou, aka a victim of Echizen Rinko's deathblow. _If I'm getting punished, at least you have too get punished by being so dense!_

"There's one thing you need to know!" the father of the seven year old boy aka Echizen Ryoma said. Then Nanjirou began to whisper some words, the young Echizen couldn't care less, but his father said some words that made him a little bit interested.

* * *

~The Kindergarten~

"You don't dare to leave me oka-san!"

"Geez, Ryoma. It's not that bad, just don't listen to your useless, pervert monk you call father" Rinko said.

"ACHOO! I think some hot babes are talking about me" Nanjiro said, and picked up another magazine, which was not burned, scraped, destroyed or mysteriously disappeared

Not really a 'babe' but his worst nightmare-ish.

* * *

"See you later Ryo-chan" Rinko said and waved back at him.

When he saw his mother leave all he could think of is run, run, RUN! His petite body shivered, he felt like the sun disappeared suddenly, and the thing the one who was blocking the sun was the so-called 'girls' aka murderous , in his view, he's just a little part of the world, yet he feels even smaller when he's surrounded by 'girls'! He would probably drown to death when they surround him and giving him h-hugs. Hugs? Isn't that where you hold each other in an embrace and you kinda feel all warm and fuzzy? Sigh, he have been with his old man for a really long time!

Just one step where they call 'kindergarten' (Well, in Ryoma's perspective, he would rather call it prison or hell) would make his day worse and worse! He regretted for being so cute. But he definitely wouldn't look ugly at all! He would rather look like that boy in the other room beside theirs, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Sato-something Horio. Oh wait, cross that out, okei he admits that he would rather look cute! Than the Sato-boy.

"RYOMA-SAMA/OUJI-SAMA" a crowd of, g-girls? Yeah girls, was running to him like crazy maniac after the last pair of shoes. (A/n: Believe me, I have seen them!) (A/n: Some of them, may have also been me :PPP)

He shrugged. Seriously? Just after one step, and he already landed in hell. The petite boy looked around, only to be surrounded by his fan girls!

After just some couple of seconds, all the female kids surrounded him and tried to choke and drown him with chocolate. Who knew they had so many females in the kindergarten? And the boys really didn't cooperate with him. Then the only fast-thinking mind of him got an idea, run! Run, like your life is demanding it, and it is demanding it!

His small feet ran to where-ever-somewhere-place-far-far-far-far-far-far-far-away-from-his-annoying-stupid-weird-scary-demon-annoying(again)-fan-girls.

He ran faster than the wind! Thanks to the the horrible training he had with his father he ran far,far,far ahead of them.

"Che, who thought that baka Oyaji would be helpful and useful one day?" _And like I would say that to him!  
_

* * *

"ACHOO! Again? I most really be popular!" Nanjiro said and laughing like it was no more tomorrow. And believe me it's no more tomorrow! Little did he know, that someone is driving like crazy around the streets. Looking for it- ahh i mean _her_ soon-dead 'husband'.

* * *

Geez, who thought they could keep up for so long. Lesson learned, don't underestimate the female species, or else you'll end up like his father!

He ran and ran, you could think that he had run 7 laps around the kindergarten. He was about to pass around that corner, again, but he almost collided with a small, long auburn haired girl. Luckily his fast reflexes he side-stepped and avoided to collide, but unluckily her bracelet got stuck around his cloth sleeves.

"L-let Goo! O-onegai!" The auburn girl said.

_Geez, like I'm doing this on purpose. If I stop now I'll get bombarded with girls all over me. Have to hide FAST!_

Ryoma thought and grabbed the girl's wrist, caused everyone who was chasing him, a glare at the girl and fire around their eyes. The unluckily girl just got target at 'Wanted dead or alive, mostly dead'.

And finally they stopped, right now they where at the music room. They hided there. Surprisingly no one was there except from Ryoma and that girl. Wonder why! Oh yeah, half of the kindergarten was chasing after Ryoma!

He saw at his side. The girl panted really hard. He kinda felt guilty for making her run, but if she doesn't want to be trampled by those girls, she just have to do it!

"Gomen" Ryoma flatly said.

"I-iye, d-d-daijo-obou!" she said, still panting.

After she caught her breath, she tried to release her bracelet of Ryoma's sleeves. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy.

Both of them sighed. "Gomen ne! Ehhh-"

"Echizen Ryoma" he interrupted her.

"Ahh, gomen Echizen-san, i'm Ryuzaki Sakuno" she said, and blushed a little bit.

"I-i'm new here y-you see" she continued.

_That's why she didn't turn into fan girl mode. _Ryoma thought.

It was silent for a while, but Sakuno dragged him to the piano.

"Gomen ne Echizen-san, but I'm a little bit b-bored" she said and sat at the piano chair.

"Hn" Ryoma said. He sighed, he had like nothing to do, so why not.

She touched the piano with her left hand, and smiled. She played a simple song with only one hand, because the other one is occupied. Right now she was lost in thought. She closed her eyes and sang 'twinkle, twinkle little star'. All Ryoma could do is to hear her sing, her voice was light and beautiful, unlike those screaming girls. He didn't know why but he closed his eyes and listened to her voice.

He really enjoyed it that he didn't know that she was already done singing.

She stared blankly at him, while blushing.

"e-eto, gomen. If y-you're b-bored w-w-we could do something else" she stuttered and waited for his answer.

"Iye, betsuni" he answered back. He smirked, which made the petite girl blush, ten million shades of pink.

"Ne, be my girlfriend" Ryoma said, while smirking. Her response to that was a ehh- and a confused look.

"Gomen, i don't quite understand that Echizen-san!" she exclaimed

"Don't call me Echizen, call me Ryoma-kun. It sounds like you are calling me by my baka Oyaji"

* * *

"ACHOO! Ahh R-rinko, don't kill me! It's n-not my fault t-that young cute, hot girls are talking about me" he exclaimed, by in a matter of factly tone.

"hmm, souka. So you really don't care about 'those' girl who are talking about you, _anata?_" she said while making a devious smile.

"N-no not at a-all!" He yelled outloud.

"So, you do not mind burning those you call 'the man's pride' aka the magazine?"

"N-no not at a-all" he said again.

The out from no where, she pulled out a torch, holding his 'pride' near the flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"W-what was t-that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she hugged Ryoma.

"I-i don't k-know" he stuttered. Sakuno did not know that he was blushing.

"W-what d-did you s-say again? A-about that g-girlfriend thingy? What d-does that mean?" she asked him.

"Oh that? That means you're my close person, like a best friend, but closer" he answered and remember his talk with his father before he left.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Hoi, seishounen. There's a time where you like a girl, that you will like and be friends with"_

_"Yeah right. Let me go now!" he yelled at his father._

_"Che, with that attitude I wonder how you'll ever survive the future, but back to the topic. When you decided that the special girl will be with you, really close, than you call her girlfriend, and she calls you boyfriend, understood?" the older Echizen said._

_"hn" he answered back at went out with is mommy._

_Brat the older Echizen thought._

"Ahh, I see. Then h'm your girlfriend, but you have to call me Sakuno" she said.

"Hn"

And suddenly the bracelet went off from his sleeves. Both where relieved, but inside they both hoped something else.

He was about to leave but Sakuno stopped and said to wait. She took out something out from her pocket, and handed it out with her both hands to Ryoma.

"H-here. I-its V-valentine Choco. O-oba-chan said if i would make any f-friends, then I s-should give them s-some chocolate, b-but it's alright i-if you d-don't want!" she stuttered and were blushing like mad!

"Hn, arrigatou_ Sakuno-chan" _He took the neatly packed chocolate out from her hand, and smiled, which caused her to blush EVEN more.

He opened the door, he was about to leave, when he heard screaming small fan girls. He gulped! Weren't they tired? He was about to leave, but a hand stopped him, he turned around and saw, Sakuno. She took out her bracelet and placed it around his wrist.

He looked at her confused.

"I-it's a g-good luck charm" She said and looked behind her.

"Y-you probably needed it more t-than me"

"Arrigatou" he smiled, a-again? Yeah again!

"RYOMA-SAMA! PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!" echoed trough the halls. And on cue he 'flew' away, leaving a giggling Sakuno behind.

"Happy Valentines day, Ryoma-kun!"

~5 YEARS LATER~

"Happy Valentines day, Ryoma-kun" said a 12 year old Sakuno, giving her chocolate to him.

"Arrigatou" he said.

When he took the chocolate, Sakuno noticed something in his wrist. Her bracelet! When she thinks about it, he always wore the bracelet on each Valentine day each year.

Out of curiosity:

"E-eto, R-ryoma-kun. W-why are you wearing that b-bracelet?" she managed to ask. He couldn't stop notice that she was turning red, the heat? Probably the heat.

"It's a good luck charm" Ryoma answered flatly.

"B-but demo, i-it's not a r-real good luck charm!"

He was about to say something but suddenly:

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG

The bell rang.

"Talk to you next time Ryuzaki" he said as he saw Sakuno ran to class.

"Made made dane Sakuno! It's a real Luck charm!" he said while smirking and looking at the chocolate. _Baka Sa-chan_.

**THE END**

* * *

DONE! What do you think? Sorry if it was OOC. But i Tried my best! The concept is a little (a lot) off but I just wish you understood this tough! But still, Thanks for Reading! I Hope you still do!

**Told ya, the better(?) Version, I fixed those errors, and I'm REALLY SORRY for causing the trouble for those who read this! I'll try better next time!**

REVIEW AND RATE

Hugs:

Jii-chan ^.^


End file.
